jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Star Warser
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo , mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. } Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Dunkler Lord Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 14:54, 12. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Diskussionsüberschrift Hallo Star Warser, wie ich sehe, hast du dich tatkräftig auf diese Seite verirrt ;). Jedoch habe ich eine Bitte an dich. Wenn du eine Diskussion anfängst, musst du eine Überschrift angeben (siehe oben), sonst weiß keiner mehr, zu welchem Thema eine Aussage nun steht. Vielen Dank für dein Verständnis und viel Spaß auf dieser Seite. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 10:04, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Star Warser! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 14:18, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie entfernen Hi Star Warser, ich hab es jetzt für dich getan. Du kannst eine Kategorie entfernen, indem du ganz unten bei einer Seite auf Kategorien Bearbeiten gehst, und dann auf den Mülleimer der jeweiligen Kategorie klickst. Du kannst auch im Bearbeiten-Fenster auf die Option Codeansicht klicken. Dort findest du dann die Kategorien ganz unten auf der Seite. ''--'' Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:24, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Begriffserklärung Hallo Star Warser, ich wollte dich fragen warum du bei Darth Maul die Begriffserklärung entfernt hast? Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 15:02, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung Hallo Star Warser, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du immer noch Lord Dreists Rat missachtest und bei deinen Bearbeitungen keine Zusammenfassung angibst. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dich in Zukunft an diesen Rat hälst, da es uns Usern die Prüfung einfach erleichtert. Danke schön. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:15, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keine Quellen Hallo Star Warser, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes ClickHandler.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Corran (Diskussion) 16:02, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keine Quellen Hallo Star Warser, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Iskalloni.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:09, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keine Lizenz Hallo Star Warser, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Iskalloni.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:11, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, das musst du wohl selber lernen. Entschuldingung, aber wir anderen Benutzer haben nicht immer Lust, jede fehlende Lizenz nachzutragen. Hinzu kommt noch, dass ich nicht weiß woher du das Bild hast. Wenn du dein Bild aus Wookieepedia hast, da du nicht die rechte Ausrüstung hast, bitte bringe doch in Erfahrung woher die Wookieepediabilder stammen und trage sie im Bild ein. Die Vorlage:Hochladen hilft dir beim eintragen der Quelle und der Lizenz. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 16:18, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wiedermal keine Quellen Ich habe deine beiden Bilder Yeep.jpg und Ewoks-15472.jpg wieder gelöscht. Es waren wieder einmal keine Quelle angegeben und da du hier auf deiner Disku schon mehrere Hinweise auf fehlende Quellen bei Bildern hast, mach ich mir nicht mehr die Mühe dich daran zu erinnern, Quellen einzutragen... Mal abgesehen davon war die Qualität des ersten Bildes einfach nur grauenhaft. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:53, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ach, ich versuche garnicht mehr ein bild hochzuladen, weil mir keiner sagt wo man die quelle reinschreiben muss -.-(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Star Warser (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:25, 7. Dez. 2013) Erneute Ermahnung Hallo Star Warser, mir ist (erneut) aufgefallen, dass du sämtliche Tipps von anderen Benutzern in den Wind schlägst und dich nicht einmal den Aufforderungen der Admins stellst. Zwar hast du bereits einige Bearbeitungen durchgeführt, doch habe ich nicht das Gefühl, als hättest du das Prinzip dieses Wikis verstanden. Ich fordere dich noch ein einziges Mal auf, dich ab sofort an die vorgegebenen Regeln zu halten, sonst werde ich Beschwerde gegen dich einreichen müssen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:40, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : : Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht -.-(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Star Warser (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:52, 7. Dez. 2013‎) :::Fangen wir doch mal damit an, dass du keine Zusammenfassungen angibst, keine Abschnittsüberschrift angibst, keine Quellen an sich angibst, keine Lizensen hinzufügst und einige sinnlose Bearbeitungen machst. Und ja, du kannst nicht alles wissen, dennoch könntest du wenigstens mal einen erfahrenen Benutzer nach der richtigen Form fragen, bevor du so weitermachst, wie du es nicht solltest. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:13, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Einige Bearbeitungen von dir wurden rückgängig gemacht, weil sie sinnlos sind, das ist eine Tatsache. Zudem hast du, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, auf deiner Diskussionsseite Tipps ohne Ende bekommen, deshalb solltest du eigentlich bemerkt haben, dass du mehrere Tipps missachtest hast. Jetzt lass uns diesen Streit beenden. Für Zusammenfassung, einen Tipp: du kannst einfach kurz sagen, was du gemacht hast. Hierzu sind ein paar gängige Abkürzungen: :*korr. = korrigiert :*erg. = ergänzt :*verb. = verbessert :*überarbeitet = erklärt sich von selbst :*Link fix = Link eingefügt bzw. verbessert :*nkats = neue Kategorie(n) ::::: Ich hoffe, das hilft dir, um in Zukunft deine Bearbeitungen besser zu gestalten. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:27, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::: Signatur Hallo Star Warser, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:17, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bild Du musst Bilder hochladen, von denen du über die Quellen verfügst. Das Bild von Winda stammt nicht aus der Serie, woraus ich schließe, dass du es irgendwo gestohlen und hier eingefügt hast. Darum muss ich es leider löschen. Bitte unterlasse dies in Zukunft. Corran (Diskussion) 15:22, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Eine Bitte, dich an die Standards zu halten. Hallo lieber StarWarser, es ist zwar nur teilweise gegen die aufgestellten Regeln, aber trotz dem möchte ich dich aufmerksam machen, dass du deine Artikel gegen die Standards der Jedipedia erstellst. Zum Beispiel machst du vor und hinter jedes = eine Leerstelle. Das ist erstens viel aufwändiger, zweitens sieht es richtig blöde aus. Zweite Sache, die an deinen Infoboxen auszusetzen ist, ist die Verlinkung. Zum Beispiel wird statt männlich dies hier erwartet: Männlich. Männlich ist auch das mindeste was man erwarten kann, jedoch trotz dem großen M nicht erwünscht. Eine Infobox sieht normalerweise in der Code-Ansicht so aus: Nach meinen Augen ist dies ist eine Optimale Infobox. Wenn du dich frägst: Warum sind denn da so viele freie Felder?, dann werde ich dir nun hier die Antwort geben: Es ist für andere Benutzer die eine Info nachzutragen versuchen viel einfacher dies zu tun. Die meistern Benutzer hier im Wiki haben einfach keine Lust ihre Zeit mit solchen Aktivitäten zu vergeuden. Das soll kein Befehl sein sondern nur eine Bitte. Ich versuche dich hier besser zu intigrieren und nicht niederzumachen. Wenn du diese Dinge einhalten könntest währe es ein riesen Gefallen den du uns und es wird dir hier wahrscheinlich viel mehr Spaß machen, da du durch gute Arbeit gutes Feedback bekommen wirst. Ich hoffe du wirst das lesen und versuchen mit uns zu kooperieren. Viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 17:19, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich möchte hier etwas anmerken. Es freut micht, Dreist, das du immer gleich die Benutzer anschreibst, wenn sie etwas falsch machen, aber in diesem Fall ist es ungerechtfertigt. Star Warser hat in diesem Fall nicht falsch gemacht, er hat die Artikel nur mit der Grafik-Ansicht und den damit verbundenen Funktionen erstellt. Anders als ijn der Code-Ansicht oder im Mono erstellt man die Vorlagen hier mit einem speziellen Einsetzfeld (wie du bestimmt weißt). Wenn man bei dem Feld nicht alles einsetzt, werden die leer gebliebenen Felder auch nicht ausgefüllt und somit nicht in die Code-Ansicht übertragen. Darum schauen die Infoboxen bei Star Warser immer so leer aus, weil er seine Artikel mit der Grafik-Ansicht erstellt. Das Leerzeichen entsteht übrigens auch durch die Grafik-Ansicht. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:28, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich hab ihn doch nur um etwas gebittet. Außerdem war dies mit RC abgesprochen, jedoch wissen wir nicht, dass die Grafik-Ansicht selber solche Dinge falsch macht. Ich bitte deshalb darum, die Vorlagen der Grafik-Ansicht zu ändern. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 16:39, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keks Damit wollte ich mich bedanken, dass du die Infobox so schön hinbekommen hast Datei:;-).gif. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 08:35, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weiter so. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:36, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Arbeite weiter so konstruktiv mit. Robonino (Komlink) 18:33, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo Star warser, es tut mir leid, dich schon wieder belästigen zu müssen, doch ich habe noch eine Bitte an dich. Wenn du Kategorien bei Artikeln ergänzt, dann mach doch bitte alle gleichzeitig und nicht jede einzeln. Das überfüllt die Anzeigen der letzten Bearbeitungen nur unnötig. Außerdem macht es einen komischen Eindruck, jede Kategorie einzeln zu ergänzen. Es wäre schön, wenn du das in Zukunft berücksichtigen könntest. Danke. Robonino (Komlink) 13:11, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Da pflichte ich Roboninio bei. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:26, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Nochmal das Thema Kategorien... Ich habe gerade viele Bilder gefunden, die von dir hochgeladen worden sind, bei denen keine Kategorien angegeben worden sind. Ich möchte dich bitten dies bei folgenden Bildern nachzuholen: *Bild:Scholarszingo.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:Scan for Sanyassan.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden, außerdem möchte ich dich bitten, dass du die Vorlage:Verschieben einzufügen und dass du dir einen vernünftigen Namen für das Bild einfallen läßt!) *Bild:Sanyassan Marauder (SWC).jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:Sanyassan-Warrior.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:PlanetEndor.jpg (Die Quelle erscheint mir zweifelhaft) *Bild:TuAbDZ2 Endor EwoksBFE.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden, außerdem möchte ich dich bitten, dass du die Vorlage:Verschieben einzufügen und dass du dir einen vernünftigen Namen für das Bild einfallen läßt!) *Bild:Older Sanyassan.png (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:Nahkee and parent.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:Nahkee.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:Maygo.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:Marauders card players.png (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:Kartenspieler 1.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:Iskalloni.JPG (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden, außerdem fehlt eine Lizenzangabe) *Bild:Image10.jpg (Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du die Vorlage:Verschieben einfügst und dass du dir einen vernünftigen Namen für das Bild einfallen läßt!) *Bild:Hoom with bush.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:FightmasterJorak.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:F515.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) *Bild:Base3.jpg (Hier muss auch die Quelle korrigiert werden) ::Diese Arbeit mache ich mir nicht noch einmal. Sollte ich weitere hochgeladene Bilder von dir hier sehen, die mehrere Mängel aufweisen, werde ich sie sofort wieder löschen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 01:59, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Hast du meinen vorherigen Beitrag eigentlich zur Kenntnis genommen? Du lädst weiter munter neue Bilder hoch, die weder vernünftige Dateinamen haben, noch eine Beschreibung haben. Die Quellen werden fehlerhaft dazu „geklatscht“ und das wars dann... Ich verlange von dir, dass du bis zum Freitagabend oben angesprochene Bilder und auch die neuen, die du hochgeladen hast entsprechend unseren Konventionen bearbeitest! Das kann so nicht weitergehen! Ich bin es leid jedes Mal hinter dir und anderen Leuten aufzuräumen, gerade, wenn es die einfachsten Dinge sind! Es steht alles auf der verdammten Seite, was zu tun und zu lassen ist, weitere Informationen sind im Autorenportal nachzulesen. Es kann nicht so schwer sein. Mach es! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:59, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich melde mich jetzt mal zwischendurch. Erstens: Ich finde die Bilder sollten gelöscht werden solange sie nicht von ihm überarbeitet werden. Zweitens: Ich denke, eine Sperre von 3 Tagen währe in dieser Situation angepasst, solange er nicht die Bilder bis Freitag verbessert hat. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:24, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Da stimme ich Dreist zu. Star Warser macht mir ein bisschen zu viel Unsinn, als dass man das als "Anfängerfehler" bezeichnen könnte. Sollte er sich weiterhin gegen alle Forderungen stellen, ist eine kurzzeitige Sperre wohl mehr als angebracht. Robonino (Komlink) 18:29, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::So geht das nun aber nicht, Leute. Robonino, auch dir hat Hunter eine Menge Bilder ohne Kats auf deine Disku gestellt, denkst du, dass sie gelöscht werden sollten, Nein. Jetzt gebt dem armen Star Warser doch Mal ne Chance. Allerdings, wenn der gute Star Warser bis Freitag seine Pflicht nicht erfüllt, sollten seine Bilder schon gelöscht werden. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:06, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Immerhin hat Robonino sich die Mühe gemacht und umgehend reagiert, während der Adressat dieser Diskussion nichts dergleichen tut. Ich pflichte Hunter bei und finde ein solches Verhalten ohne jede Erklärung ebenfalls nicht akzeptabel. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:14, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Das soll ja jetzt auch keine Kritik an Robonino sein. Es ist ja auch selbstverständlich das Star Warser seine Fehler ausbessern soll. Aber eben bis die Frist am Freitag abläuft, meiner Meinung soll erst dann über eine Sperre oder Löschung seiner Bilder diskutiert werden. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:24, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Die Äußerung, die mir in diesem Diskussionsfaden bislang am wenigsten zugesagt hat, war jene von Robonino5001. Er schrieb: „''macht mir ein bisschen zu viel Unsinn, als dass man das als "Anfängerfehler" bezeichnen könnte''“, ohne dies genauer zu begründen. Ist das bloß ein Bauchgefühl von Dir, Robonino5001? Oder möchtest Du Star Warser tatsächlich unterstellen, kein Anfänger mehr zu sein und absichtlich Unsinn zu machen? :::::::::Wir hatten in der Vergangenheit sehr viele Neulinge, und die dadurch entstehenden "Anfängerfehler" sind typisch. Ich möchte Robonino5001 daher freundlich auffordern, dies zu berücksichtigen, und seine Wortwahl zu mäßigen. --Ralux (Diskussion) 21:56, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Grundsätzlich ist es ja ganz angenehm, wenn mir Leute zustimmen und ich freue mich zu sehen, dass meine Kritik und Anmerkungen von anderen Leuten gelesen und umgesezt werden, aber das gibt den Leuten immer noch kein Recht, hier Sperren oder ähnliches zu fordern und das geht mir etwas zu weit. Ich muss Robonino aber zustimmen. Jemand mit mehr als 450 Edits kann man wohl kaum mehr als Anfänger bezeichnen (auch wenn es anderen die gleiche Anzahl an Edits zusätzlich eingebracht hat...). Wir werden sehen, was bis Freitag passiert und dann werde ich oder ein anderer Admin entscheiden, was mit Star Warser und seinen Bildern passiert. Wenn jemand anders eine Sperre fordern möchte, dann kann er das gerne hier machen, aber nicht einfach wahrlos irgendwo Sperren fordern...Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:22, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Ich denke, dass Hjhunter Robonino5001 nicht zustimmen „''muss''“. :::::::::::Ob Star Warser nun Anfänger ist, weil er gerade mal knapp über einem Monat dabei ist und 450 Edits getätigt hat, oder sich bloss wie ein Anfänger der noch nicht dazugelernt hat hier betätigt - was macht das schon für einen Unterschied? In beiden Fällen braucht er Hilfe, und keine selbstgerechten Anwürfe à la „''macht mir ein bisschen zu viel Unsinn''“. :::::::::::Wir haben überhaupt keine Ahnung, was wir alles an Wiki-Vorkenntnissen bei Star Warser vorraussetzen können. Ihn nur wegen seiner vielen Edits jetzt so zu behandeln, als ob er deswegen über alles Bescheid wissen müsse, empfinde ich als unfair und unzumutbar. :::::::::::Hjhunter hat dennoch nicht ganz Unrecht. Im schlimmsten Fall könnte sich die notwendige Hilfe für Star Warser tatsächlich in Form einer Sperre manifestieren, sodass ihm eine "Nachdenkpause" gewährt wird. Um ihm so doch noch zu ermöglichen, seine gemachten Bearbeitungsfehler zu überdenken, und sich über die richtige Abläufe auf den Hilfeseiten umfassend zu informieren. Aber von dem gemachten Ultimatum halte ich gar nichts. --Ralux (Diskussion) 23:41, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ja Ralux, ich gebe dir in sofern Recht, dass man nicht vorraussetzen kann, dass jeder schon mit gewissen Wiki-Kenntnissen hier anfängt. Ich muss (!) und kann aber vorraussetzen, dass jemand, der hier neu anfängt, wenigstens die Willkommensnachricht und vielleicht die ein oder andere dort verlinkte Seite gelesen hat. Außerdem muss (!) und kann ich vorraussetzen, dass jemand die Hinweise auf der Seite zum Hochladen von Bildern gelesen hat, bevor (!) er oder sie ein Bild in dieses Wiki hochlädt. Und ich muss (!) und kann vorraussetzen, dass jemand, der bereits eine ganze Diksu voll von gut gemeinten Hinweisen auf seine Arbeitsweise hat, diese seine auch mal überdenkt und sich ggf. fragt, was er besser machen kann. Ich und wir anderen erfahrenen Wikianer helfen immer gerne, aber man muss sich unsere Hinweise und Hilfestellungen auch zu Herzen nehmen und sie umsetzen. Und das mit dem Ultimatum mache ich normalerweise auch nicht, aber da mein ausführlicher Hinweise auf fehlende Kategorien inkl. der anderen Anmerkungen offensichtlich auf taube Ohren / Augen gestoßen ist, da weder was gemacht wurde, noch etwas dazu erwidert worden ist und da in der gleichen Art und Weise weitere Bilder hochgeladen worden sind, sah ich ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen rot und habe dieses Ultimatum gestellt. Wir werden sehen...Hjhunter (Diskussion) 01:00, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Zudem verbitte ich mir die Anschuldigung, Selbstgerechte Anwürfe zu machen. Auch sehe ich keinen Grund, meine Wortwahl zu ändern, da ich in keinerlei Weise beleidigen wollte noch habe. Dies ist meine Meinung, und wenn sie jemandem nicht gefällt, dann kann er dass ja so hinnehmen und eine andere Meinung schreiben, aber nicht meine ewig durch den Kakao ziehen! Ich habe Star Warser oft Hinweise gegeben und versucht zu helfen, aber die darauffolgende Ignoranz muss man sich ja nicht ewig gefallen lassen. Insofern würde ich Star Warser gerne noch bis einschließlich Freitag Zeit geben, um seine Fehler zu beheben. Dann kann man sich ja über Weiteres unterhalten. Robonino (Komlink) 05:49, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Star Warser! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 17:24, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC)